


Love Transcends All Time and Space

by Lotus_Blue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Who fanmix for the lovers torn apart by worlds, those who waited, and a madman in a box and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Transcends All Time and Space

**Act i- Does it Need Saying? (TenxRose)** //1. Tiny Heart- **Flyleaf** //2. Linger- **The Cranberries** //3. Can’t Help Falling in Love- **Elvis Presley** //4. Too Much Love Will Kill You- **Queen  
****  
 **Act ii- Together, or Not At All (AmyxRory)** //5. Just Like Heaven- **The Cure** //6. Why- **Annie Lennox** //7. I Won’t Give Up- **Jason Mraz** //8. You Picked Me- **A Fine Frenzy**  
**  
 **Act iii- Between Her and Me (ElevenxRiver)** //9. Forever Yours- **Nightwish** //10. She will be Loved- **Maroon 5** //11. Memories- **Within Temptation** //12. I Don’t Want to Miss A Thing- **Aerosmith**

[Listen on Spotify- [Love Transcends All Time and Space](http://open.spotify.com/user/lotustheowlcat/playlist/2tQ7nkv2tAOYhL32ikBPgJ)] [[For non-Spotify users](http://www.youtubeplaylist.org/play/p/MDAwMDA0ODA0)]


End file.
